


The Beginning

by Madstheegyptqueen6



Series: Fairy Tale of Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madstheegyptqueen6/pseuds/Madstheegyptqueen6
Summary: I thought of this for a long while. I believe you will love this. This is the first of a series. So it might take me a while to complete each story.I sadly don't own Merlin. Merlin is owned by BBC and Merlin creatorsThe only part of the that I own are the characters I made up.Now on with the show.
Relationships: Future Gwaine/Percival/Lancelot/Gwen/Mordred/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Future Morgana/Leon/Elyan (Merlin)
Series: Fairy Tale of Merlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656727
Kudos: 2





	The Beginning

Merlin awoke from the dream nightmare. “Merlin your going to be late!” called Gaius. Merlin shot out of bed. He took off his sleep clothes. He put on his normal clothing and he put on his scarf. He raced out of his room. “Here Merlin. Have an apple.”  
Merlin took the apple from Gaius. “Thanks.”  
“Now get to work.”  
Merlin left the room and ate his apple. He went to the kitchen to get Arthur’s breakfast. He tasted Arthur’s food and drink. The kitchen staff looked at him. “It’s not poisoned.”  
“Does the prince know that you do this?” asked the head cook.  
“No, he doesn’t.”  
“See you later for his lunch.”  
“Yeah. Depending on if he wants to go hunting.”  
“Bye Merlin.”  
“Bye.” He left the kitchens. He thought about his dream nightmare. In the nightmare, he saw many different objects that made no sense to him. The objects were: an apple, a rose, a glass slippers, a weird looking lamp, a swan, a frog, a person in a bed, a tower, a hunchback, a feather, a sword, a book with a strange symbol, a mermaid, a tiny person, a man in loincloth, a map to a treasure on a planet and a map to a city of gold. Perhaps he should ask Gaius what these objects mean. He kept on walking to Arthur’s room. He bumped into someone. “Oh, I am so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
“That’s fine Merlin,” reassured Lancelot.  
“Hello Lancelot. I have to go and get this food to his royal pratness.”  
“Well, see you later.”  
“Yeah see you later.” Merlin left Lancelot and finally got to Arthur’s chambers. He calmed down for a moment and opened the door. Arthur was still sleeping. Merlin put down the food and drink on the table at the spot that Arthur sits at. He opened the curtains and let in the summer light. Arthur didn’t move or wake up. “Rise and shine.” Arthur groaned and covered his head with a pillow. Merlin turned and shook his head. “Up and ‘em you lazy daisy.” Arthur didn’t move and just laid there. Merlin rolled his eyes. “You leave me no choice.” He grabbed the blankets and pulled. Arthur grabbed his blankets and tried to get them out of Merlin’s hands.  
Arthur fell out of his bed. He got up and glared at Merlin. “Why do you must do that every day?”  
“I do it because you have things to do. What do you have to do today?”  
“ _Merlin _, we been through this. I have to escort Morgana to visit a friend. Then we’re going hunting. Then we get Morgana and we come back to Camelot.”  
“Alright. Do you want to get dressed first then eat? Or do you want to eat then get dressed?”  
“ _Merlin _you have to pack. And don’t forget the medical kit. Oh, and some other servant is going to pack my bag and help me get dressed. The horses will be ready.”  
“Yes _sire _. Anything else?”  
“No.”  
_ _ ____

__

__

_____Merlin went back to his home. Gaius looked up from his work. “You’re back early.”  
“His royal pratness has to escort Morgana to visit a friend. Then we’re going hunting. Then we get Morgana and we come back to Camelot.” Merlin went to his room. He packed an extra pair of clothing. He also packed his bedroll and a few of his scarfs. He carried his pack back to the main room. He started to pack the medical kit. “Gaius, I had this weird dream last night. It was more like a nightmare.”  
“What was it about?”  
“Well it had these strange objects. The objects were: an apple, a rose, a glass slippers, a weird looking lamp, a swan, a frog, a person in a bed, a tower, a hunchback, a feather, a sword, a book with a strange symbol, a mermaid, a tiny person, a man in loincloth, a map to a treasure on a planet and a map to a city of gold. I just can’t figure what they all mean.” Merlin turned to look at Gaius. “Gaius? What is my dream about?”  
“Hmm. Most of them are fairy tales.”  
“Fairy tales?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why would I dream of a bunch of fairy tales?”  
“I don’t know-“ Gaius broke off then started again. “People say that if a person who dreams of fairy tales is an omega. Then a day or two later, they and the people that had the same dream but in a saving role are alphas. Will live each fairy tale they dreamed about prior to that day.”  
Merlin stared in horror. “I am an omega. But why are you telling me this now?”  
Gaius hugged Merlin. “Merlin be careful and be safe.”  
“I will.” And with that Merlin left the chambers with his traveling bag. He went to the kitchens to get food. “I need dried meat and bread. Arthur decided to escort Morgana to visit a friend. Then we’re going hunting. Then we get Morgana and we come back to Camelot.”  
The head cook looked at Merlin. “I sometimes wonder how a young man like you became the prince’s manservant.”  
“I guess I’m just lucky.”  
The head cook handed him the small bag of food. “Be careful Merlin.”  
“I will Mary. You don’t have to worry.”  
“I will worry about you every single day that you are gone.” She hugged Merlin. She released him. "Now off with you." Merlin smiled and left the kitchen. _ _ _

__

__

_____He got out of the castle. Everyone was there and waiting for him. "About time you show up. I was about to ask Mordred to get you."  
"I did come. I just had to do things. And you should know this, _sire _."  
Arthur just glared. "When we get back to Camelot, you will be in the stocks."  
"Oh I'm so scared." Merlin sarcastically said. The knights, Morgana and Gwen laughed.  
"Yes. You should be scared." Merlin glared at Arthur. "Let's get going." _ _ ___

__

__

_____They found a prefect place to camp near a river. Merlin got the horses unsaddled, fed and watered. He got the fire going. "Hey, Merlin. Can you fill our water skin?"  
"Sure." Merlin grabbed the the water skins from Arthur and went to the river.  
"So Morgana. What friend are you going to see?"  
"There is no friend."  
"What?! Why?"  
"I didn't want Uther to overhear what I'm about to tell you."  
Arthur and the knights looked at each other. Then looked back at her. "What do you mean?" questioned Arthur.  
"I had a dream last night about different objects. I went to Gaius and he said I wasn't the only one who had the same dream. He also said that the objects were from fairy tales."  
"Fairy tales?!" asked Gwaine.  
"Yes fairy tales. In them I was in trouble and 2 people kept on saving me." Morgana looked towards where Merlin went. She stood up. "I'm going to check on Merlin."  
"Why? Merlin can look after himself," commented Arthur.  
"He has been gone for 10 minutes." Morgana went to the river to check on Merlin.  
Leon and Elyan looked after her.  
_ _ _

__

__

_____Lancelot looked at the trees. Then he looked at the group. "I had a dream with 5 other people and we were saving a man."_  
Gwaine, Percival, Mordred, Gwen and Arthur looked at him. "I had that same dream," they said at the same time.  
"I believe that man is Merlin." he looked at the trees again and stood. He grabbed his sword. "Somethings wrong. They should have been back by now." he went into the trees.  
Everyone else stood, grabbed their weapons and followed Lancelot.  
They got to the river and what they saw disturb them. Merlin and Morgana were tied up and were gagged.  
There were 2 cloak figures next to them. Arthur drew his sword and pointed at the 2 cloak figures. "Who are you?" growled Arthur.  
One of the cloak figures took their hood down to reveal a scaly face. "I am called Tukataka. (Too-kah-tah-kah) And this is my mate Amarral. (Uh-mar-rahl)"  
"What are you?" questioned Gwaine.  
"We are Mystics and we are from a different world."  
"That's impossible."  
"There is nothing impossible, Prince Arthur."  
Arthur was shocked. "How do you know my name and title?"  
"I know everything. Including your feelings for Merlin."  
Merlin had wide eyes and turned his head to look at Arthur.  
"Yes. I have feelings for Merlin. And I know I'm not the only one." Arthur turned to look at Tukataka. "Now release them and I'll let you and your mate live."  
Tukataka thought for a moment. "I will release them once you and your friends complete fairy tales."  
"Fairy tales don't exist."  
"That is where you are wrong. You see, my mate and I come from a world unlike yours. Fairy tales are real like you and me." He turned to look at the knights and the servant girl. "If you complete each fairy tale I will release the omegas back to you. If not they will be released on my terms. Do we have a deal?" He put out his hand to Arthur.  
Arthur looked at it and brought his hand to his hand. "We have a deal."  
They released their hands from each other. "Oh, one more thing I forgot to mention. Two of you will have a better chance of getting your mate. The rest of you have a harder chance. Good bye and good luck." Tukataka grabbed Merlin and Amarral grabbed Morgana and they vanished.  
"No. Merlin!" Arthur charged forward to grabbed Merlin but he touch air. "No. He's gone."  
Gwaine came forward and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "We will find them."  
And then the group of eight vanished in a flash of white light.__

**Author's Note:**

> Oh My Gosh. That was amazing. Can you guess what the objects were: an apple, a rose, a glass slippers, a weird looking lamp, a swan, a frog, a person in a bed, a tower, a hunchback, a feather, a sword, a book with a strange symbol, a mermaid, a tiny person, a man in loincloth, a map to a treasure on a planet and a map to a city of gold? You will get a virtual cookie if you answer them. (::) 🍪 There that is your motivation.


End file.
